Sueños
by Acnara
Summary: Maddie decide que ha llegado la hora de que la bestia mate a la bella.


Nada reconocible es mío. mi vida es así de triste *sobs*

* * *

Marina nunca había sido una chica de muchas palabras. De palabras en forma de sonidos, por lo menos. Lo suyo eran las palabras escritas.

Tampoco era exactamente una chica que entendiera demasiado a las personas. Altas,bajas, felices o tristes, no eran cosas interesantes. Historias, de todo tipo y con todos los finales, eso era lo que entendía. Eso era interesante. Coge a una persona cualquiera, y Marina probablemente no sabría que decirle. Dale un bolígrafo a ella y una cicatriz en la muñeca a la persona, y descubrirás el mundo.

Nada de esto había cambiado a transformase en vampira. _Vampira_.

Por supuesto, nadie la llama vampira. La llamaban Marina. Excepto Natalia. Pero Natalia llamaba a todos como le daba la gana, así que en realidad no contaba.

Pero algunas de esas cosas si habían cambiado al tranformarse en una soñadora. Sobretodo, porque seguía soñando. Sobre el pasado de Rocavarancolia, y sobre su futuro. Sobre todos ellos.

Por eso, el día que Maddie reunió a todo el consejo en la plaza para decirles que quería volver a convertirse en loba, Marina supo que iba a ser una adiós para siempre. La historia de Maddie había acabado hace mucho tiempo. La de Roja era todavía muy larga, tanto que casi no se vislumbraba el final.

Pero los sueños también pueden estar equivocadas, y Marina no pudo evitar un estremecimiento al pensar que tal vez no volvería a ver los ojos de su amiga, en ninguna de sus dos formas.

Estaban todos allí. Natalia y su reloj viviente, Dama desgarro, los gemelos, la primera cosecha de Andras Sula y el propio piromante.

Maddie los había reunido a todos, pero el único que parecía lo bastante tranquilo para hablar fue Tifón.

\- Es una decisión probablemente permanente ¿no?

La pregunta calló sobre los presentes como una losa de silencio. Marina notó a Héctor tensarse a su lado, y le rozó la mano con las puntas de los dedos.

_No te preocupes, esto ya lo he soñado._

\- No va a ser permanente. Las reinas de la belleza siempre vuelven a por su corona. -resopló Natalia. Y aunque intentó que sonara burlón, el rastro de miedo en su voz era tan obvio que incluso la propia Maddie flaqueó en su sonrisa.

Todo el mundo volvió a quedarse callado, y Marina fue la primera adelantarse a abrazar a Maddie en despedida.

Ella mejor que nadie sabia que la historia de Madelein tenía que acabar.

Ver al resto acercarse fue extraño. Ninguno quería verla marchar, ninguno tanto como Marina. Porque ellos no sabían lo grande que es la historia de Roja. Una leyenda, un cuento épico, la historia por la que los futuros niños de Rocavarancolia rogarían a sus madres cada noche.

Marina lo sabia, y casi no pudo reprimir ir una sonrisa de orgullo cuando Maddie se llevó una mano al cuello. Los dedos de la pelirroja se cerraron entorno al colgante, y justo antes de arrancárselo del cuello, se quedó inmóvil.

\- Adrian.

Marina casi pudo escuchar el sonido de las cabezas de los demás, girando bruscamente a mirar al ya no tan pequeño muchacho rubio. Pero ella no se giró.

Después de todo, ella ya había soñado esta historia.

\- Adrian, cuando muramos... ¿Le compartirás conmigo?

Y aunque Marina no necesitaba girarse para ver el asombro reflejarse en la cara del rubio, lo hizo. Dejó que las personas formarán parte de su historia. Sintió a Natalia bajar los ojos, colocándose con delicadeza de nuevo el sombrero. Descubrió que la reacción de Héctor fue igual que la de dama Desgarro. Vió a los hermanos lexel acercarse un poco mas el uno al otro.

Notó a Tifón apretar los dientes y mirar a otro lado, un brillo extraño haciendo estragos en sus ojos.

Y vió a Adrian, no a Andras, sostener la mirada de Maddie durante unos segundos sin decir nada. Sin moverse, sin hacer siquiera amago de contestar. Hasta que, con un moviento casi felino, el piromante se metió las manos en los bolsillos y sonrío. Sonrío con la sonrisa mas verdadera que Marina le había visto en mucho tiempo.

\- Maddie, cuando muramos, será el quien tenga que compartirnos.

Madelein asintió, con la sombra de una sonrisa también en sus labios, y sin esperar una palabra más se arrancó el colgante del cuello.

Roja era impresionante. Grande, hermosa, y tan fuerte que parecía ser capaz de correr y correr y no parar nunca. Pero permaneció quieta mientras Adrian le acarició el hocico, antes de girarse hacia las colinas. Y Marina sintió, al igual que en el sueño, como los ojos de piromante la siguieron hasta que el único recuerdo de los ojos de Alexander se perdió para siempre. Como debía ser. Como siempre había sido el final de ese cuento, detallado en un puñado de palabras escritas en ese montón de hojas escondidas en un cajón de su mesa de estudios en algún lugar de París.

Marina se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. De culpa.

Después de todo ellos eran la historia mas triste que jamás había escrito.

* * *

ohm.. también quería haber metido esta frase por algún lado, pero no pasó el corte. Aledrian es más importante que los monólogos internos de nadie.

E_ra una de las cosas que la llevaron a estar indecisa entre Héctor y Darío. Héctor había sido siempre una persona, mientras Darío era una historia. Una historia increíble, misteriosa, de cuento._

_La de Héctor fue la única vez que escogió a una persona por encima de su historia._


End file.
